Chemical Reaction
|Kagakuhenka}} is the fifteenth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 27th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2012 series. Overview Karasuno High wins the match. Kageyama attempts to apologize to Kindaichi for his middle school behavior but the latter refuses to accept it, claiming that Aobajohsai High will win next time. As Karasuno is leaving, Oikawa stops them and points out the mistakes they need to fix. However, Daichi isn't concerned because "he" is coming back soon. Plot The game commences with Hinata and Kageyama’s infamous quick strike (2-1), leaving the spectators bewildered as they try to conceive what had happened. On the side, Takeda takes a seat due to the shock of seeing Hinata and Kageyama’s play. Sugawara states that because Takeda didn’t see the 3-on-3 match, it's more shocking for him to see it now that the two first years are in better sync. When the team comes over, Takeda gives a speech and tells them how Daichi had once told him that something incredible was happening to the team. When Hinata or Kageyama work by themselves, nothing will happen but if they worked together, a chemical reaction would occur, and this combo can even change the world. He continues by stating that people may think that he's exaggerating, but he is positive that Karasuno will get stronger than ever before. Hinata and Kageyama gives him clueless looks, so he backs down and apologizes for being too poetic. The team thanks him anyway, but he notes to himself that he should find the players an actual coach that could teach them. In the bathroom, Kindaichi is approached by Kageyama. In Kindaichi's flashback, he and Kunimi Akira are talking to the coach about Kageyama dragging down the team, despite the high offensive power the setter has. Kindaichi thinks of the old Kageyama being an egotistic King and then comes back to the present–and the changed Kageyama. The setter begins to say something, but Kindaichi interrupts him, telling him not to apologize because he won’t either. To him, Kageyama is still an oppressive King, an irritating guy, and the opponent that Kindaichi wants to defeat above all else. He tells Kageyama that he doesn’t want to reconcile or anything and next time, Aobajōsai will win. As Kageyama is about to reply, Hinata walks in but quickly hides in the corner when he notices Kageyama and Kindaichi. Kageyama tells his former teammate that “we are the ones who will win”, surprising the latter because Kageyama would never say “we” in the past. As the setter leaves, Kunimi spots him and goes to Kindaichi who states with a defeated expression that “that guy” said “we” even though he used to only say “me or I”, acting like he was the only person playing on the team. Karasuno starts to leave, and Daichi states that as Takeda said, no matter how excellent Hinata and Kageyama’s combo may be, when it comes to strengthening the perimeter, Karasuno as a whole is still weak. He is then interrupted by Oikawa. The setter compliments Hinata, saying that the one-touch and broad attack were amazing, but he and Tsukishima have to improve their receives. He then tells the entire team that their attacks are incredible, but their receives are slow and hesitant. He warns them that he's not the only one that hits such strong serves and that some teams in the Interhigh are just as strong. He finishes with a challenge aimed towards Kageyama, telling him that he can’t wait to crush his adorable kouhai. Afterwards, Kageyama apologizes for Oikawa’s behavior, but Daichi only smiles, seemingly unaffected. He replies that everything will be alright because “he’s” coming back. Appearances * Shōyō Hinata * Yūtarō Kindaichi * Tobio Kageyama * Ittetsu Takeda * Kōshi Sugawara * Tōru Oikawa * Hajime Iwaizumi * Takahiro Hanamaki * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Kei Tsukishima * Daichi Sawamura * Chikara Ennoshita * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Keishin Ukai * Kiyoko Shimizu * Akira Kunimi * Nobuteru Irihata * Issei Matsukawa * Shigeru Yahaba * Shinji Watari * Yū Nishinoya (briefly seen, name still unrevealed) Chapter notes Character revelations * Karasuno High School is in the northern countryside of eastern Japan. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 2 Category:Chapters Category:Karasuno High Team Formation Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Aobajohsai (Practice Match)